Belonging
by summdrew4eva
Summary: Summer/Andrew story. My version of the 2010 season finale week/2011 season return.  Summary/trailer inside.
1. Trailer

Welcome to Ramsay Street!

Home to neighbourhood nice girl , Summer Hoyland,

And resident bad boy, Andrew Robinson,

Total opposites,

Best friends for 1 year,

But when love strikes,

Will they confess their feelings for each other?

"I know who I want to be with! I have since the day I met you!"

" I never want to hurt you Summer"

Or will fate intervene?

"Don't let go!"

Get ready to never let go of true love,

Belonging - coming soon to a computer screen near you!


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: Before I get to the chapter, I'd like to say a big shout out to zobrom for giving me my first ever review.)

(Late morning. Birds are singing. Summer walks down the driveway of Number 26. Andrew is putting out the rubbish.)

S: **Hey! Do you want to walk to school with me, since Tash is gone on holidays?**

A: **Sure, wait a minute and I'll get my bag. Oh yeah, happy birthday!**

S: **Thanks!**

(He walks inside, Summer follows after a minute.)

S: **Did I leave my biology notes he... What are you doing?**

(Andrew is quickly trying to put something in one of the drawers, not really succeeding...)

A: **I was - could you help me please?**

Summer laughs, the sleeve of his Erinsborough High School jumper was caught in the drawer.

A: (Blushing) **Thanks! **(pause while Summer looks at him with a blank expression) **OK, OK, you've worn me down! This was meant to happen later but...**

S: **Yeah...**

A: **I got two tickets to see Empire Of The Sun tonight for your birthday! **(gives her a ticket)

S: **Oh my god! **(squeals and hugs him)

Both of them feel a sense of electricity when they hug, they break away...

S: **We should get to school...**

A: **Yeah...**

All during school Summer can't concentrate. She keeps thinking about that hug...

_That's never happened before. Wait, am I in love with Andrew? No! I have to get this out of my head and just focus on school!_

Andrew was also thinking.

_Is Summer becoming more than a friend to me? I can't tell her, she just thinks of me as a friend..._

After school, they agree to meet at Lassiters Lake.

A: **Wow! You look great!**

(Summer is wearing a knee length purple dress with kitten heels and her hair half up/half down)

S: **Thanks, so do you!**

(At E of the S concert)

A: **Do you want a drink, birthday girl?**

S: **Just an OJ, please…**

Andrew gets the drinks. He orders two OJs. He starts talking to the person beside him at the bar, not seeing the barman sneaking some vodka in one of them….

(Later)

**"We're Empire Of The Sun, you've been a great crowd, goodnight!"**

(Outside after the concert.)

A: **Do you want to go home now?**

S: (slurred) **Let's go to Lassiters Lake. I love it at night.**

A: **Are you sure you're ok?**

S: **Yeah.**

(They walk to Lassiters Lake. They sit on a bench.)

A: **It's beautiful...**

S: (quietly) **You're beautiful...**

A: **What?**

S: (slurred) **Oh nothing...**

A: **Right summer, we're going home.**

S: **Fine. Thanks Andrew, but I can go myself. **(staggers off)

A: (sighs and grabs her arm) **Summer…**

Summer turns around and the spark of electricity was there again. In the heat of the moment, Summer reaches up and kisses Andrew. Andrew replies, but then pulls away.

A: **Let's get you home.**

Andrew brings her to Number 22, because Paul was gone on a business trip. He lays her on the couch. She falls asleep instantly. Her hair falls into her eyes. Andrew moves it away from her face, and then he slowly kisses her on the lips.

A: **I never want to hurt you Summer.**

**(A/N: So, what do you think? Why is the mysterious barman spiking summer's drink? Also, will Summer even remember the night before? Please R &R!)**


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was babysitting my neighbour's kids. I guess that what happens when "Good neighbours become good friends!" Thanks to zobrom for her reply.)

(Next morning. Summer wakes up on Andrew's couch.)

_What… Where am I … I'm at Andrew's house…_

A: **Ah, you're awake.**

S:** What happened and why do I have a pounding headache?**

A: **You got drunk on 5 OJ's and I brought you here to crash because I didn't think you'd want for Lyn to see you.**

S: **Good idea. Wait, did you say that I got drunk on OJ's?**

A: **Yeah, I was thinking about that and someone must have spiked your drinks.**

S: (sarcastically) **Great!**

A: **We'd better be getting to school. Can I ask you something?**

S: **Shoot.**

A: **Do you remember anything from last night?**

S: **Nope, not a thing. Why?**

A: **Oh no reason. **( In his head) _She doesn't remember the kiss…_

(At school)

S: **Tash, you're back! **

T: **Yeah, holiday's were great! Dad surfed and I got a tan. Hey, where's Chris?**

C: (behind her) **Don't worry, I'm here! I was just getting a lemon tart.**

S: (laughing) **What's new!**

(Bell rings)

S: (to Tash) **We have to go! I hear Ms McIntosh just got dumped by her boyfriend, so she's giving everyone who's late all week detention!**

T: **See you soon!**

(They walk to class. Chris stays back with Andrew)

C:** She doesn't know what she did last night does she?**

A: (frowning) **No….**

(They go to class)

(Outside Erinsborough High)

(A man is on the phone to someone)

Man 1: **Summer Hoyland. Yeah, I saw her. I'll keep a close eye on her and when the time is right, I'll tell you.**

Man 2: (at other end of the line) **She won't see it coming… Then she'll know not to mess with our family…**

(A/N: The tension's really building up isn't it! Again, please R & R! Love to hear your suggestions as to who's out to get Summer!)


	4. Chapter 3

(Next day)

(Chris goes to Number 26 after school, Summer answers the door.)

S: **Oh hey Chris, did you forget something?**

C: (Ignores the question) **Summer, did Andrew ever tell you what happened on the night of the concert?**

S: **Yeah, sure he did. He said that my drinks were spiked, I got drunk and he brought me to his house because he didn't want Lyn to see me drunk. Why?**

C: **That's not the full story. After the concert, you said you wanted to go to Lassiter's Lake. When you got to Lassiter's Lake, the two of you had a small argument and then…**

S: (Sharply) **Spit it out Chris! Sorry, you were saying….**

C: **You kissed him.**

S: **What! Where is he Chris?**

C: (sighing) **Summer…**

S: **I need to talk to him!**

C: **He's at my house. He didn't want me to tell you.**

S:** Let's go.**

(They go to Chris's house.)

A: **Summer… Hey what's wrong?**

C: **I told her, Andrew, I had to.**

A: **What! I told you not to!**

S: **You should've told me Andrew! Why did you lie about it?**

A: **It wasn't lying! **(under his breath) **It was just a lousy kiss, god…**

(Unluckily for him, Summer hears)

S: (Angrily) **So now I'm lousy if I kiss you, am I? Well, I'll just go then, shall I?**

(She leaves)

A: **Summer….**

(Summer's POV)

I went home. I just couldn't deal with this right now.

I turned around. There was nobody there.

_I must be going mad… I thought someone was watching me… Stupid paranoia!_

My thoughts returned to the pressing matter of Andrew.

_I can't believe Andrew would leave out the tiny little detail of me kissing him! Why would he do that? He could be trying to save me from the humiliation of finding out that I kissed him and I got rejected… He didn't kiss me back… Did he?_

I stopped at my front door. It was ajar.

_Ajar? I swore I closed it when I stormed out… Yeah, I did…_

I walked in. Everything looked as it should be. I bent to pick up a piece of rubbish when….

A gloved hand flew to my mouth and another man appeared in front of me…

I tried to scream but it wasn't any use.

Man 1 (who was covering her mouth) : **Where's your bedroom?**

I pointed in the direction of my bedroom…

The two men took me to my bedroom and locked the door.

The man who had his hand over my mouth released it.

S: **Who the heck are you? What do you want from me? Hey, what are you doing?**

They were tying me to a chair…. I tried to get away, but they had a iron grip.

When they had tied me up, they started talking.

Man 1: **If you scream, we'll just cut to the chase… Ok? **( I nodded) **Now, I'm sure you're wondering who we are… Yes. This is Bill **(Bill waves) **and I'm Mike. You might know my father? **(I looked at him with a quizzical expression)

Mike: **Gus Cleary.**

_Gus Cleary! Gus Cleary! He was Dad's work mate who terrorised us for, like, a year!_

Mike: **An eye for an eye, right? My dad died in a fire, so Max's daughter is going to die in a fire too…**

S: **No!**

Mike: **Bye!**

They left and locked the door behind them. Soon, I could feel the heat of flames outside the door. I helplessly tried to untangle myself from the chair but it didn't make a difference. I tried not to inhale the thick smoke that was now engulfing the room, but I had to breathe sometime, didn't I? I finally let myself fall…


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: Sorry for delay in updating. If you want you can listen to I Will Be by Leona Lewis while reading this. Hope you enjoy!)

(Andrew's POV - a while after Summer stormed out of Chris's house)

A: **I'm so stupid!**

C: **Yes. Yes you** **are**.

A: **Seriously mate, what if I've blown it** **with** **Summer?**

C: **Well you like her, don't you?**

A: **Yeah...**

C: **Then tell her!**

A: **You're right!**

C: (smiling) **Aren't I always?**

A: **Thanks Chris. Where do you think she'll be?**

C: **Probably at home. I' ll come with you. I want to see Tash anyway.**

(They leave for Ramsay Street)

(As they approach, they see the Scully house engulfed in flames...)

A: **SUMMER!**

(He runs into the house, while Chris calls the fire brigade, ambulance and Lyn)

(Inside the house)

_The lounge was covered in smoke. It was so bad I could hardly see. I went straight for the bedroom because she spends most of her time there..._

_When I arrived, I realised that the door wouldn't open. Probably stuck...Or locked!_

_Coughing from the smoke, I tried to bust down the door. It didn't work. Andrew, you have to do this for Summer... I siked myself up. With all my strength, I tried again. With a satisfying cracking, the door broke. I saw Summer. She was tied to a chair... Wait. Tied to a chair? I rushed over to her. She was unconscious. Understandable when you've been tied to a chair in a burning house! I untied her and held her head in my arms. Her perfect face was now full of smoke and ash. The smoke was becoming unbearable. I held her in my arms and quickly I made my way to the front door. I burst outside, coughing and sputtering. Paramedics swarmed the two of us. One of them took Summer and put her on a stretcher, while another checked me over. It was all over... Summer was in good hands... Everything was going to be all right... I lost consciousness with these thoughts in my head..._

(A/N: As always, please R & R!)


	6. Chapter 5

P: **Hi, Paul Robinson here. Oh, it's you Karl! I was in the middle of a very important meeting just then! If your asking, I'm voting for Susan for Citizen of the Year!**

K: **Its Andrew. He's been -**

P: **If he's been having parties I'll deal about it later. He is -**

K: **There's been a fire at number 26. Andrew went inside to save Summer. They both came out. They're at Erinsborough Hospital. **

P: **Yeah, I'll be there...**

(Later at the hospital...)

P: **Well, when can I get him home?**

Nurse: **He'll have to be kept in for observation for the next couple of days. If you want to see him now, you can. He's sleeping though.**

(At the hospital)

_I gradually started to hear a weird beeping sound... I could hear someone calling my name..._

A: **Dad?**

P: **Andrew! It's me Dad...**

(a thought finally occurred to me)

A: **Dad, where's Summer?**

(silence...)

A: **Dad? Oh god, please say she isn't...**

P: **She's been put into a coma to help her heal... somehow she hit her head and her brain's a bit messed up...**

A: **How bad is she?**

P: **It's 50 - 50...**


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N: Hey guys! Yes! I am BACK! Sorry for not updating, one word: EXAMS! Ughhhh! As for Kristylee200's suggestions, not really using them now, BUT *SPOILER ALERT* i might use them later! Ok, enough of me babbling, here's the next instalment of Belonging - Summer & Andrew!)

(Andrew's POV)

The next month was one of the hardest. We waited and waited. Summer's dad, Max, and her brother, Boyd, rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard the news. One day, Boyd was on "duty" as we would call it, when we all got a call from a very excited Karl, telling us that Summer had woken up and that she could go home in 5 - 6 days! Only downside, they still hadn't found out how she ended up in that fire in the first place...

(Later in the hospital)

B: **Hi Summer, I'm Detective Brennan (A/N: Detective?) I know this is a very hard thing to do, but can you tell us the events leading up to the fire?**

S: **Um, ok...**

S: **I had just gotten back from Chris' house... And as i walked up to the front door, i realised that the door was ajar. I thought that **(gesturing to Steph) **you or Nan had left it open or something... So, i walk in, there's rubbish on the ground, i picked it up... And two men grabbed hold of me and dragged me into my room. **(Gasp from everyone) **They then told me who they were and what they wanted... **(stops)

B: **Go on.**

S: **One was the sidekick, Bill, and the other was...**

Max: **Summer...**

S: **It was Mike. Mike Cleary. Gus' son.**

It was like someone had sucked the air out of the room. Nobody spoke. Detective Brennan set off to catch these men.

(A week later)

There was still no sign of Mike. The police had caught Bill though. The gang were hanging at Andrew's house. The fight seemed no longer relevant.

S: **So... I've got a job interview!**

A:** What? Where?**

S: **Teentalk. **(A/N: Random name! :-P)

T: **Hey, i thought that you were all "hard news" and all that?**

S: **I am expanding my horizons, Tash! God, i have to go!**

All: **Good luck!**

(Later)

(Summer's POV)

How would i know that this interview was soon become one of the most life changing experiences ever...

(A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Yeah that was mostly a filler chapter. But watch this space! Ttyl people!)


	8. Chapter 7

(2:00 pm)

(Harold's)

(Susan is at the counter paying for her goods. Karl enters and orders a coffee.)

**K:** Oh hi there!

**S:** Hey, busy shift?

**K:** Like you wouldn't believe! First coffee all day!

(Chris enters)

**S: **Oh, Chris? How did Summer's interview go?

**C: **Ummm, I thought you would know?

**K:** How?

**C:** Well, she wasn't with us for the day, so we just thought she spent the day at home... Or went shopping or something?

**K: **Probably, good luck, time for me to head back!

**S:** Bye!

**C:** Bye!

(5:30pm)

(Number 22)

Andrew checked his phone again. Still nothing from Summer... He was starting to get a bit worried.

(Knock knock)

Tash was at the door.

A: What?

T: Well I thought Summer might be here, considering your best buddies, right? (grinning)

A: Tash, Summer and I, we h- wait! I've got a really bad feeling about this!

T: Did it actually occur to anyone to check the magazine out? Heck, we don't even know what time the interview was!

A: Only one way to find out!

(5:35pm)

(Number 26)

(knock knock)

**K:** Coming!

As soon as he opened the door, Tash and Andrew bounded in.

Lyn came from the kitchen with Susan. Lyn always busied herself when she was worried and thanks to Summer lots of things were done now.

**T:** Do you have the letter for the interview?

**L:** Yes, we checked the appointment time: 12:00... (her voice trailed off)

**T:** Not the time, the magazine! (takes a look at the letter) (types into Google "Teentalk")

One of the first results was Teentalk Magazine's official website. Tash entered "Melbourne office" into the insite search box. What they saw puzzled them all.

No results.

A repeated knocking sounded from the front door tore them all from the laptop screen.

**S:** Chris!

**C:** I came as soon as I could! Wha-

His sentence was cut short by an almighty crash in the kitchen.

**K:** What the-

A brick had been thrown through the kitchen window, with a note attached to it.

_Lyn,_

_We have for a call at 9:00pm tonight. If you call the police, she will be killed._

_X_

Thanks for reading! Please read and review! Big cliffhanger! :-P

Ps: If there is anyone willing to do a YouTube trailer of this story for me, please PM me, or if you are not signed up here, put it in a review. Thanks again!

Lou Lou


End file.
